


Just a Simple Tweet

by AnonymousFanFicFanatic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, just wanted to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFanFicFanatic/pseuds/AnonymousFanFicFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen decides to let the world know what is going on in his life with his family... </p>
<p>What he forgot to do was ask his husband first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Simple Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> I just like writing this because the recent events going on and the J2 person inside me was like "If dudes could get pregnant, that would be Jared and Jensen". A little weird thing to think about, I know, but why not? Why not let the great powers of fanfiction work their magic so, this was born.
> 
> Thanks for choosing this story, hopefully I gave it much justice.

Jared is stomping his way into his husband’s office, furious with what he had done without telling him. He reaches the room and thrusts the doors open, smashing them into the wall. Jensen glances up for a second before turning back to his computer.

“Jensen.” 

“Mm?” Jensen continues to work at the computer.

“Did you just post something today? Like on Twitter or whatever?” Jared creeps closer to Jensen, as if he was a predator stalking his prey of a husband.

“Um, yeah. I did.” Jensen stops his work at the computer and walks to Jared, he brings him close and kisses his forehead. “But there was this article that I wanted a few people to see. No biggie.” Jared pushes Jensen away with a sigh of disgust.

“No biggie? You told everyone that we were pregnant!” Jared puts his hands on his slightly bulging stomach. Anger is painted across his face as he sneers at Jensen.

“They were going to figure it out from the magazine anyway. Why not help spread the word a little bit?” Jensen leans against his desk as he laughs at Jared’s antics. Jared gaps at him like a fish out of water and slaps Jensen on the shoulder.

“Don’t laugh, I thought we were going to tell everyone together, Jen.” Jared cross his arms and backs out the room. Jensen grabs Jared’s hands and pull him back into a claustrophobic hug. He kisses Jared on top of his brown curls as he tries to break free from Jensen’s grasp, but failing horribly.

“I’m sorry, baby. I just couldn’t contain it anymore. I’m not going to say some cliche crap that the fans are really going to eat this up. Just I wanted the world to know that you have made me the happiest man, well, in the world again.”

Jared ponders on his husband’s words while Jensen showers him in love and kisses.Jared moans in compliance to Jensen’s intentions, eyes rolling back into his head. An idea strikes in Jared’s head. Jared turns his head back to his green-eyed beauty.

"I can’t be mad forever, can I?” Jensen laughs into Jared’s neck. They share a weird kiss on the desk. Jensen turns Jared around and caresses his face.

“You never can, baby.” Jared once again playfully slaps Jensen. He gives one last kiss before he leaves the room. He turns back to Jensen with a gleam in his eyes.

“Don’t work too late, it’s going to be a rough night.”

“Oh really, Mr. Padalecki. And why would it be a rough night?” Jensen has a naughty leer in his voice when he responds to his lover. 

“The couch isn’t really met to be slept on.” Jared smirks as he turns his back on his husband, clear shock across his face.


End file.
